The only thing that can piss Magnus Bane off
by earthmaker
Summary: Basically what the title states. ONESHOT


Jace Lightwood was just stepping out of the bathroom and into his room with his body covered in a thin layer of water and a towel wrapped around his waist, when he froze.

Fear coursed through his veins and his body began to slightly tremble. His room was...a mess! Glitter everywhere as all his items were thrown about the room. For the past week he and Magnus had been going at it in a major prank war. The messy room though was not what had fear coursing through the blond's veins though.

It was the small yellow...very fluffy...and very alive ducks running around his room. Backing up against the wall Jace could feel his breath hitch just as not one, not two, but three ducks took notice and started coming toward him.

Without realizing it a duck had gotten very, very close. Looking down Jace had the joy of watching the duck pecking his foot just as he screamed (non to manly) before running out the room.

To say Jace Lightwood was furious was an understatement. Walking throughout the Institute in nothing but a towel he thought hard on how to get back that all to shiny warlock.

"Hey Jace-dude what the heck put clothes on Magnus will be here any minute and then I'm heading out"

"Oh really?"

"Jace" Alec warned "Whatever you have planned-drop it"

Jace now had the perfect revenge plan, plus he was already dressed in perfect attire also.

LINEBREAK

"Where is that stupid glittery downworlder?" Jace thought

Not to long later the doorbell rang throughout the halls of the Institute just as Alec ran by

"Bye Jace" he said a little too happily

"Really Alec I am offended" Jace said standing

"About what-and Jace why are you still in a towel"

"Are my muscles to much for you to handle Alexander" Jace cooed

"In your dreams blondly"

"Oh ouch" Jace won't admit it but that actually stung

Alec practically being his brother saw right through it though.

"Sorry" his blue eyes widen just a bit and his lips slightly puckered

"S'kay"

Just then Jace saw the outline of Magnus walking down the hall to wear he and Alec were standing. You can practically hear the man's boots from a mile away.

"Oh Alec I-um" Jace began pretending to be nervous

"Jace spit it out I'm sure it's nothing" Alec smiled

"Well actually-"

"Damn it Downworlder walk faster!" Jace thought he wanted Magnus to see clearly

"Perfect" was Jace's finally thought before putting his plan into action

Looking past Alec Jace smirked at Magnus. He could feel the Downworlders eyes narrow at the smirk that came onto Jace's face. In a few quick movements Jace's hands were cupping Alec's neck as he slammed his lips against Alec's, pressing their chests close.

He felt Alec's body tense as he gave a noise of shock. Just as Alec himself was about to push Jace off the blond was pulled off of Alec by the back of his neck and thrown against the nearest wall.

"Magnus!" Alec cried

"Fuck you Herondale!" Magnus roared

Magnus Bane was fuming. He knew Jace was up to no good the second he saw him. But to kiss his boyfriend was a new low. Magnus didn't like anyone touching HIS boyfriend let alone look at him! Blue sparks were coming from his fingertips just as another wave of insults were about to be shouted at the blond a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Maggie" the voice begged for him to calm down

Sighing Magnus felt all his anger vanish,

"Damn Alec I swear you're the only one who can make me react like this" the warlock thought

Later that evening in a Brooklyn loft Alec was playing with a tabby cat.

"Magnus?"

The warlock was still upset about seeing Jace's lips on Alec but that wasn't what was bugging him at the moment.

"That wasn't your first kiss with Jace was it?"

"No" Alec said after a moment of silence

Magnus didn't say anything

"It was before Max died-after I sent you that fire message. Jace was being stupid per usual and punched a glass mirror. I was bandaging him up and he asked what was going on with you and me. He told me he knew how I felt and stated that i only wanted to be with him cause he was safe. So to prove a point he kissed me and you know the rest it-"

Alec was cut off when a pair of strawberry flavored lips met his. The force of the kiss sent him rearing back onto the bed as a very possessive warlock loomed over him. Gasping Alec looked into a pair of dilated cat eyes.

"You are MINE Alexander Lightwood" a pair of tanned hands ran up Alec's sides causing shivers to run through his body as his chest was exposed. Alec had no argument for the rest of the night.

The next day at the Institute Jace walked by Alec on his way to the kitchen

"You should thank me I helped you get laid last night"

"W-what?!"

"Alec the hickey's on your neck and fingerprints on your hips give away your nightly adventure" Jace said still smirking

"Bastard" Alec muttered as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks


End file.
